


Louder Resonance

by flxmelxnce



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, I love they, M/M, i'm back on the natabaal grind, please nezha in legfest i beg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flxmelxnce/pseuds/flxmelxnce
Summary: Baal respected the protective barriers Nezha put up-- it was something he could sympathize with, and something he understood to a mass degree. But, he had to admit, there were times when Baal was tempted to take a look inside his companion's core. Times when he wanted to peer into its depths and figure out what exactly happened to the wind primal all those centuries ago, what was his history and, most importantly, what made him to be this way in the now.[Staged after the events of Primal Resonance]





	Louder Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> hey
> 
> i'm back
> 
> to feed y'all
> 
> >:D

The skies had turned a bright orange at the sight of the setting sun across the vast horizon, the warm breeze making Baal heave a soundless sigh as he strummed at his glowing guitar. He shifted in his position upon the grains of sand, his crimson gaze momentarily leaving the clouds to spare a glance at his primal companion-- who idly sat in a similarly tattered and bruised state as the former. Nezha's eyes perked up upon noticing Baal, and he merely smirked at the earth primal before going back to the latter's purple feline, sitting lazily upon the wind primal's lap and purring at the pets he received from the dual elemental.

Baal rolled his eyes at this, closing them as he continued with his serenade of health. Although Gran had long since left the island after their battle with Geo, he had given invitations to the primal beasts to be healed by his crew's more than capable arrange of healers. Medusa had obviously gone off with them, and Satyr had followed suit with her friend after Nezha stayed silent at the offer.

_"I'll go with Medu and the captain!" Satyr had cheered to Baal, grinning, "that way, Baally and Nezha can have some time together!"_

Baal let out a quiet sigh at remembering Satyr's words, and although they weren't entirely that pleasing for Baal to hear, it was still true nonetheless-- for Nezha had immediately voiced how he would be staying behind along with Baal after Satyr had made her decision.

The earth primal sent an annoyed glare at the wind primal beside him, watching as he mindlessly toyed with Hannibal's ears.

_What an idiot._

Though, as if Nezha knew the remnants of Baal's thoughts, he glanced at the primal beast of music as the latter looked away, "should we have not joined Medusa and Satyr on Gran's ship to be healed?" He asked, blinking before his blue eyes went back to Hannibal.

Baal scoffed, glaring at Nezha, "this is where I reside, Nezha-- I have a right to be here. And I'm not taking charity from them when I can heal myself," he grumbled, "you, on the other hand, could've gone with them if you're complaining this much."

Nezha blinked, dumbfounded, before letting out a resonating laugh, one that swept through the barren dust in echoes of amusement and made Baal frown in mild annoyance at his carefree nature. "I suppose so," he chuckled, "but I can't refuse an opportunity to be with you. Your mere presence is soothing enough for me, even without your healing," he mused.

Baal stiffened, almost plucking the wrong string upon his instrument before letting out a mumble of a retort, continuing his song of health and ignoring the faint dust of pink upon his cheeks along with the teasing purr that left his pet's mouth. He averted his crimson gaze to the gentle yellow sun as it drowned in the reddening skies, attempting to distract himself from the more than obvious distraction.

_Geo..._

He wondered if that being-- that _monstrosity_ would come back. A vessel of thousands of primal beast cores that presented itself as a mere amalgamation of pained voices and dissonances. Baal's ears still ringed just remembering the noise.

But he would, wouldn't he? Now that Medusa had Stheno and Euryale back, he could easily capture all three of them in one go if he was still persistent on gaining the cores of the gorgon sisters. What were his intentions? Why was he so insistent on absorbing every single primal beast in existence? Why did beasts such as Freyr side with his cause? How many more times would he have to think of the safety of his fellow companions? Is this finally where they would all meet their fate after endless immortality? Why-

"_Baal_."

The earth primal froze, feeling an armoured hand upon his shoulder as his gaze turned to lock onto sharp blue ones. "You can stop playing now, we're both fully healed," Nezha voiced, a tinge of concern in his deep tone as Hannibal meowed in similar agreement.

Baal blinked in realization, immediately stopping his tune and dropping his hand to his side. Nezha's gaze narrowed at his silence, but he said nothing-- only maneuvering his hand that was previously on the earth primal's shoulder to instead wrap around the latter's waist, pulling Baal closer and earning a grunt from the music beast.

Nezha let out a quiet chuckle at this, leaning down and pressing a firm yet gentle kiss upon Baal's temple. "I've been meaning to ask something..." he trailed off, laughing at the red that bloomed upon Baal's cheeks. "Geo... knew about your sister. And if I'm being frank, I've known you long enough to know that you wouldn't just tell anyone about that-- even Satyr knows her boundaries when it comes to talk about your sibling, Baal."

Baal blinked, pursing his lips.

And at his silence, Nezha continued; however, cool and composed as he was, there was a tinge of softness to his words-- something that was uncommon for the wind primal, as Baal had come to learn. "Were you perhaps forced to tell him?" The hand upon the earth primal's waist tightened, and Baal let out a hum to hopefully ease some of the tensions in his companion's core. Hannibal also joined in, turning his head to comfortingly lick Nezha's other hand.

With a glance at the wind primal and a quiet huff, Baal let his shoulders droop in a silent defeat. "Not forced, but more like he found out on his own," he sighed out, "I had entered his consciousness to figure out the motives behind his actions, but found only the unruly dissonance from the cores he had absorbed. And in retaliation, he delved into mine and uncovered my own desires."

Baal saw Nezha visibly frown, his dusty blue eyes sparkling with an unearthed frustration before it quickly disappeared before Baal could ask anything about it. The dual elemental opened his mouth, pausing, before finally speaking, "you entered his being?"

The earth primal raised a brow, exchanging a glance with his purple feline, "and what of it? I already told you the extent of my abilities as a primal beast," Baal frowned, "or are you perhaps saying it was wrong of me to enter his consciousness?"

"No, nothing like that," Nezha replied curtly, smirking, "but I am curious as to whether you've entered _my_ consciousness before."

Baal blinked, surprised, before turning away from his primal companion. Baal had always been the curious type, and although he wasn't one to show it, he'd like to think that his fellow primal beasts suspected as much-- as he _was_ the one who was the most knowledgeable of the skydwellers amongst them all, weirdly enough. Him, who had always been the distant and quiet one, found interest in the most trivial of things in human life as he lived on for years and years.

So of course Baal would be suspicious of Nezha when he had first joined the company of both him and Medusa. It was odd though, odd that Nezha continuously kept a teasing yet cool composure (excluding the fact that he tackled Baal and Medusa in flames when they first met), odd that he was just as interested in skyfarer customs as Baal, odd that he sometimes would seem like an old friend to the earth primal and then completely distant in the next like they had never met.

Baal respected the protective barriers Nezha put up-- it was something he could sympathize with, and something he understood to a mass degree. But, he had to admit, there were times when Baal was tempted to take a look inside his companion's core. Times when he wanted to peer into its depths and figure out what exactly happened to the wind primal all those centuries ago, what was his history and, most importantly, what made him to be this way in the now.

But of course, Baal wouldn't do it. It was immature, and something he doubted his friend would like.

However, now that Nezha posed the question...

"... No," Baal replied after a long pause, his gloved fingers fiddling with the silver strings upon his plasma instrument. "I'm not one to do such things without consent. Even if I had, you would've been aware of it as I need to amplify both of our resonances."

Nezha slowly nodded his head, moving his hand from Baal's waist (and leaving him feeling a little cold afterwards) to instead intertwine his digits with the latter's. He said nothing when the earth primal raised a brow, and as such, a long but comfortable silence fell in between them-- one that held no such tension, but instead a mutual understanding of each other's boundaries and barriers.

They weren't newborn primal beasts anymore, they were now ones who had fought endlessly in the Astral War for a nonexistent cause but to satisfy their creators. And now that they had gained freedom, their next task was to drop their weapon personas and understand the ways in which humans live. Each primal beast had their own story, and Baal wasn't going to delve into Nezha's if he didn't wish for it. Although the earth primal knew the wind primal's past was more bloodstained than his very own-- being an attack-based primal beast rather than one of a supporting role-- that was what he'd leave it at if Nezha wanted a new start to his immortal life-

"Do you _want_ to look into my consciousness?"

Baal almost choked.

"_W-What_?" He managed to stutter out, whipping his head around to face his primal beast companion.

"What's wrong?" Nezha asked, tilting his head to the side, with Hannibal imitating his actions.

Baal frowned, hissing, "_what's wrong_? I'll be looking into your consciousness, idiot! Do you know what I can find-"

"I trust you."

Baal's mouth snapped shut, his crimson eyes going wide upon his partner's words. Nezha laughed at this, his hand leaving Hannibal and reaching out to cup the earth primal's cheek-- which immediately reddened upon the affectionate contact. "I trust you with my past," Nezha hummed, eyes softening, "whatever you may find, whether that be good or bad, so be it. I'll take the risk in revealing everything, and if you think any differently of me afterwards, I suppose I had it coming," he chuckled (_why did it sound sad_?).

Baal pursed his lips, eyebrows creasing, "are you sure?"

Nezha's smile only grew warmer, "do what you wish, I give my wholehearted permission."

With another glance at the wind primal and a reluctant sigh, Baal nodded his head. He beckoned for his feline companion, who whined upon leaving the comforts of the dual elemental's lap but graciously hopped onto his master's shoulder. Baal brushed aside Nezha's hands as he prepared for his song, plucking at the strings of his guitar in preparation before he inhaled a sharp breath of air, hitting the first note-

"_Wait_."

Baal's hand froze, his bewildered gaze going back to Nezha in a mixture of both shock and fear, "what's _wrong_-"

His words cut short when Nezha leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Baal's lips, soft and lingering for a few moments longer before he retreated with a smile. "Just in case," he voiced, a tinge of amusement dancing in his tone (_there it was again-- that sad sounding resonance_).

The earth primal paused, blinking, before hissing as his cheeks burned in embarrassment. "You idiot," he mumbled, which was replied with a simple chuckle from the wind primal beast.

With a roll of his eyes and a long yet heavy sigh, Baal was quick in regaining his composure and resumed his serenade. His gloved fingers flew across his plasma guitar, playing a tune that amplified both his and his companion's resonances until they synced in a faithful duet and Baal's being was transported into Nezha's consciousness.

When Baal blinked, the orange skies and dusty terrain were replaced by a dark yet vast abyss. He merely raised a brow at his surroundings, finding nothing out of the ordinary as he began to walk forward in the direction where he felt Nezha's core resonate with his very own-- Hannibal's tail swishing back and forth in a similar curiosity.

Though, not a few steps later was Baal more than surprised at the sudden spike he felt.

Nezha's consciousness was stained in forgotten bloodlust, the deep scent of rotting flesh and copper plaguing the air as the resonance continued to grow louder and louder as Baal walked on, almost as if it was laughter that reverberated throughout the dark walls and threatened to drown out all signs of the meager life that dwelled inside the barren enclosure. The sound was almost unbearing to Baal, his ears ringing in pain at the unruly dissonance but he ventured on, sparing a glance at his feline companion who had his purple ears flattened against his head in a similar distraught.

Baal should've expected this. Nezha wasn't known as one of the most deadliest primal beasts for nothing.

However, soon enough, the raging resonance finally subsided, and just when Baal was about to heave a sigh of relief for his hearing, the earth primal was immediately met with a wave of sorrow. He froze in his steps, the once energized resonance now a sound of gentle pain and sadness, one that hummed in hidden breaths of help and guidance, one that seemed so _lost_ and _confused_\-- so much that it made Hannibal let out a whine in similar grief at the more than unexpected sound from the cool and composed wind primal beast.

But Baal shook it off, ignoring the lurching pain that grew from his very own core, and continued in his path. Of course he didn't know what made Nezha feel this way, he didn't know an ounce of knowledge as to what truly happened to his companion during the events of the Astral War, _but_...

From the sound of his resonance alone, Baal wanted to help him.

Soon enough, the sorrow subsided, and Baal was met with the neutral humming of a primal beast's natural resonance. And after Baal had experienced those two previously drastic sounds, the current resonance felt more than odd-- in fact, almost as if it was out of place in the wind primal's buzzing consciousness. But the earth primal continued walking, occasionally hearing spikes in aggression and excitement, before the tempo slowed into one that was akin to a trickle of water or the gentle pouring of rain. And although Baal had experienced his fair share of tunes from other primal beasts, Nezha's serenade was certainly one that came as surprising for someone such as him. The burning passion wasn't all too unnatural, but thinking about it now, deep down Baal could feel it-- feel the linings of continuous sorrow throughout the song, the pain that was hidden beneath the raging fires and only showing itself when it was truly alone to take the stage. It was a cry for help to a nonexistent other, a reach of a hand to the empty air, the wish and desire to gain what was once never obtained-

_Ah._

_Baal hadn't realized he was crying._

Hannibal let out a soft mew at his owner's tears as he hesitantly wiped them away, with the feline assisting him as he licked at Baal's pale cheek. The earth primal gave a small hum in thanks, a hand coming to softly pet the purple cat's head before Baal continued his journey into the depths of his companion's consciousness.

Baal tried to keep his emotions intact, brushing aside the pains in his core and instead listening quietly to the song and letting it guide him through the darkness until the primal beast finally noticed a speck of light in the growing distance. He blinked, exchanging a brief glance with his feline pet as he walked towards the source of energy, the sounds around him fading into the abyss as Baal grew nearer and nearer to the sparkling object.

Finally, Baal stood a few feet away from the glowing core-- bright and glittering in an abundance of stored adrenaline and swirls of green and red. He hesitantly reached out with a hand, wishing to soothe the active life inside of the vessel, before a sudden wall of flames prevented him from doing so-- nearly burning the primal beast had he not pulled away in time. And although his eyes were narrowed, there was no hatred or frustration in Baal's gaze. Instead, unbeknownst to him, his eyes held a faint sadness at seeing the protective fires around the floating core. "A barrier, huh..." he mumbled to himself, letting his hand drop back to his side. "I suppose he truly doesn't wish for anyone to find out about his past..."

Hannibal's ears flattened at this, and Baal let out a silent sigh. "It can't be helped if he doesn't wish to. We already delved into his resonance, and that much is enough," he murmured, strumming his guitar, "we'll take our leave, he doesn't like waiting for long."

Hannibal gave a reluctant nod, meowing as Baal prepared his song before he was abruptly interrupted by the feline's sharp hiss and digging of his claws into Baal's shoulder. Baal winced at this, glaring at his pet, "just what are you-"

Baal's words cut short when the glowing core had floated in front of him, completely discarding of the fiery barrier and almost urging Baal to sync with it.

The earth primal blinked in surprise, before scoffing.

_Was this his way of showing Baal his trust?_

Nonetheless, Baal outstretched his hand once more, and the shining core willingly came to his palm as their resonances melded into a duet of earth and blazing winds.

And when Baal blinked, the dark abyss was no more.

Instead, he found himself almost gagging at the lingering stench of war and blood, his ears ringing at the horrid sounds of battle-- metal against metal and gunfire to plague the horizons in waves of hostility. Although his surroundings were all too familiar, it was still something Baal despised to relive.

But it was when the raging presence of another primal beast made Baal whip his head around, just in time to see a figure tumble into the corpse littered terrain from the clouded skies and for a dark trail of ash to follow suit.

And though the figure couldn't see Baal, the latter knew exactly who it was.

He clutched onto Nezha's core tighter as the familiar primal beast lifted himself off of the ground, his crimson spear acting as a support as he grunted out in pain. The wind primal muttered what seemed to be a curse, pulling out the handful of arrows that were lodged in between his armour and made him bleed crimson as he threw the now useless pieces of artillery to the ground. The typical curiosity and amusement in his blue eyes that Baal had become so used to were no longer, for they were replaced-- _no_, they had always held that hostility, that adrenaline and excitement for war was what Nezha's core was made from, and what would always remain.

"I'm surprised they've already made countermeasures to my attacks," Nezha hissed under his breath, frustrated, "though, I suppose that makes things more interesting," he chuckled at the end, licking away the blood that leaked from his nose.

He was... _certainly different_.

Hannibal meowed his agreement, and Baal let out a silent sigh.

"I believe I can still discard of them quickly," Nezha mused, kicking up his feet as his heels blazed with flames, "I'll commend the humans who survive, that's for sure." The dual elemental raised his spear, the red and gold weapon glowing with a bright orange as his adrenaline filled gaze locked onto the mass of humans that approached his tattered form with artillery drawn. "_Flames of devastation burn true! Flamelance Acce_-"

"_Look into our eyes_!"

Both Baal and Nezha turned their heads at the duo of newcomer voices, four threateningly white beams of petrification encasing the incoming human armies in stone-- rendering the wind primal to lower his weapon with an expression of both mild annoyance and frustration. Baal watched as the two eldest gorgon sisters, Stheno and Euryale-- who were similarly tattered but still less wounded than the dual elemental primal beast-- made their way towards the floating figure of Nezha upon the uneven terrain. "You seem to be quite busy," Stheno mused, humming.

Nezha scoffed, "the assistance was unnecessary."

"I beg to differ. You were struggling quite a lot with those arrows and bullets in your chest," Euryale voiced, her sword mounted upon her shoulder, "in fact, with how quickly the humans are adapting to our attacks, you might've ended up dying had you persisted. I doubt your core won't overheat with all of that firepower."

"These are _my_ prey, gorgon sisters," Nezha growled, "I'd suggest you not associate with me unless you wish to be caught in the crossfire."

"_Oh_? You know of us?" Stheno giggled, "well, I suppose we're all quite famous amongst the primal beasts, no? _Nezha, the epitome of unparalleled power_."

Nezha raised a brow, before letting out a thunderous laugh, "is that what they call me nowadays? How amusing."

"You freely dash through the skies, felling one foul beast after another. It's no surprise your name would be known across the entire Skyrealm," Euryale mused, frowning.

Baal noticed Nezha's eyes soften, hesitating in his reply, but he was quick in regaining his composure as he descended back onto the tattered gravel, huffing. "I am but a mere weapon to the Astrals. I have to fulfill my duty until we see victory."

"Your duty, you say?" Stheno hummed, "but what about afterwards, Nezha? What will you do once the War is over?"

"I live for battle," the wind primal replied almost immediately, and Baal felt Nezha's resonance strain-- almost as if the dual elemental wasn't only trying to convince the gorgon sisters, but also _himself_ that this was his path, that this was the life he'd see through. "I will simply be discarded of when the War is done with-- I would have fulfilled my purpose, and be thrown away. I wasn't created just to use my abilities for nothing-"

"But don't you _want_ that?"

Both Baal and Nezha froze at Stheno's words, and the eldest sister gave a small giggle at seeing the wind primal's closed mouth. "I'm sure you've thought about it before, Nezha. Although powerful as you are, wouldn't you like to experience the things that the humans have?"

"_Emotions_," Euryale added on, nodding, "certainly you must've wanted to delve deeper into that side of your core. We as sisters experience it on a daily basis, thus we know for a fact that it takes us away from our lives as weapons and instead places us in a situation where we wish to protect each other. We do not just ruthlessly kill anymore, we also aim to protect one another as we fight on the battlefield."

Nezha hesitated before replying. "My core is not designed like yours," he voiced, and Baal felt his companion's resonance lower in faint melodies of sorrow, "my creator wishes nothing of me but corpses. My human properties have been purposely discarded of for the sake of making me a weapon. I have no use if I do not kill, a war is meant to be fought in, and so I will slay without hesitation."

Stheno smiled warmly at this, and much to Baal's surprise, she began walking towards Nezha. 

Euryale frowned, her grip upon the hilt of her sword tightening, "_Stheno_-"

"It's fine," the eldest sister interjected, giggling. She graciously placed a hand on Nezha's stiffened and bloodied shoulder, her blue eyes softening in an act of passiveness and compassion to the opposing primal beast. "Then go, Nezha," she urged with her silk-laden voice, "go and explore this world. Become not one who is a weapon, but one who is able of showing human emotion. One day shall you unchain the captive feelings inside of your core, and until then, I hope that you choose the path that you truly desire, and not the one that was thrust upon you by your creator." With another gentle smile, she maneuvered her hand to gracefully pat Nezha's head, "I hope we may meet again, not on this bloodied battlefield, but perhaps as old war friends living an ordinary life," she mused.

Baal saw Nezha's eyes widen as Stheno retracted her hand, her head beckoning for her younger sister as she began to walk away. Euryale exchanged one last glance at the wind primal before giving a curt nod to him, following after the eldest gorgon as they disappeared into the clouds of ash and smoke-- perhaps to find their youngest white haired sibling.

The earth primal pursed his lips, holding Nezha's core to his chest. "So this is what you meant when you said Stheno and Euryale saved you," he mumbled, half to himself. But it was only when Hannibal let out a meager whine did Baal avert his crimson gaze back to Nezha, blinking before his eyes went wide in shock.

Tears gently rolled down Nezha's bloodstained cheeks, his dusty blue eyes devoid of all emotion besides the bittersweet sorrow that resonated within his core. The wind primal let out a soft laugh, one that was so forced and strained that it made Baal wince. "It's ironic," Nezha hummed, kicking at the gravel beneath his feet, "someone such as I, who has felled thousands of human lives, desires to be thought of as one? It's quite pitiful," he mused. The dual elemental discarded his tears with a hand, smearing the scarlet blood on his features before brushing back his stray strands of ebony hair. "Human emotions are fickle, it's not needed in a monstrosity such as I," he voiced, tone deep and almost sad as he kicked up his feet once more, his gaze set on the far distance as he sped across the darkened skies on flaming wheels to continue his endless battle.

Baal watched as his companion's figure disappeared into the distance, lips turned downward in a mixture of emotions. "So _this_... is how you truly feel," he murmured, and Hannibal let out a soft meow as he licked at the corner of Baal's visible eye-- making the latter glare at his pet. "I'm not crying," he hissed, batting away the feline's head, "it's _just_..." he trailed off, the correct words leaving his thoughts before he could vocalize them.

Hannibal tilted his head, letting out another meow.

"... _Pitiful_? No, that's not it," he shook his head, his crimson gaze going to the glowing core in his palm. "How did the skyfarers describe it... _heartbreaking_? I believe that's correct," he hummed, raising the red and green orb to his eye level. "It's unlike a feeling of pity... more so that it makes my very own core strain in a second-handed pain."

Baal gave a long sigh, giving the core for Hannibal to hold as he repositioned his plasma guitar. "We should leave; we've seen enough, and he was never the patient type," the earth primal scoffed, his gloved fingers gliding across the silver strings of his instrument and finishing the duet between his and his companion's resonances.

His consciousness reverted back into his physical body, the core no longer in Hannibal's possession as Baal blinked at the sudden brightness coming from the setting sun. Although it had felt like an eternity to him, the action of delving into a primal beast's consciousness took only a few minutes in physical time.

And it was then that Baal finally met the blue gaze of Nezha, his body freezing.

Nezha smiled warmly at him, his hand reaching out to clasp Baal's very own gloved one. "_So_?" He murmured softly.

Baal paused, registering his companion's words. He clutched onto Nezha's hand, his lips pursing, and stomaching down the all too surprising sob that threatened to escape his throat as he instead wrapped his other hand around Nezha's shoulders-- bringing the wind primal beast into an unexpected embrace. And although Baal felt Nezha stiffen in surprise at the action that came from the more than closeted music primal, he was quick in relaxing his tensed shoulders and reciprocating the action-- resting his chin upon Baal's shoulder and letting out a quiet sigh. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"... What are you apologizing for, idiot?" Baal hissed, though his feigned anger was almost nonexistent in his softened tone.

"For making you witness that part of me. I was reluctant, but I think you deserve to know after all the trouble I've caused you."

Baal frowned, immediately pushing away from Nezha (although reluctantly) and moving to cup the latter's cheeks in his gloved hands. "And just what trouble have you caused?"

Nezha blinked, surprised, before slowly replying, "for instance, attacking both you and Medusa on sight when we first met," he smiled, though it was stained in bittersweet agony.

"Have I not already forgiven you for that? It's been _years_, Nezha," Baal hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"_You_ may have forgiven me, but not _myself_," the wind primal replied, his hand coming up to rest upon one of Baal's own. "I still have my regrets, Baal. It was during a time when I was still new to human emotion, and my fuel for battle hadn't been satiated in months. Seeing both you and Medusa unfortunately led to those desires to overtake my sense of reason, and-"

"But what would you have done had you not fought Medusa and I?" Baal interjected, taking his hands away and for Nezha's mouth to snap shut, "would you still be here with us now as primal pals?" The earth primal let out a loud sigh, "Nezha, how many times have we said that we don't care about your past? Me seeing it hasn't made a difference at all in how I view you."

Nezha blinked, "your opinion of me... _hasn't changed_?" He asked, bewildered.

"Just _what_ exactly did you expect to come out of this?" Baal groaned in irritation, "why would my view change simply because I saw what you were like during the War?" He let out another long sigh, his voice softening albeit still retaining its annoyance, "you wished for human emotion, and to exist as a being that weren't to be considered a weapon," Baal watched as Nezha's eyes widened, but continued on, "it's idiotic of you to think that you don't deserve to have emotion, and it was disgusting of your creator to cage them in the first place. You may have killed thousands of armies, Nezha, but the fact that you continue to live to this day proves that you still wish for that desire. Even now you've grown from when we first met you, and..." Baal trailed off, hesitating as he turned away from his companion, a faint pink dusting his pale cheeks, "... I'm proud that you've come this far, knowing now how much this meant to you. You're just as reckless still, and you're as much of an embarrassment as Hannibal is (Baal ignored the meow from his feline pet), but..." the earth primal mustered a small smile, humming, "... your resonance is _enjoyable_, to say the least."

Baal knew he wasn't very good at words. After all, he was famously known for being cold and distant towards almost everyone he meets. But he at least hoped some parts of his meager speech would convince his partner that-

The earth primal almost choked when Nezha flung an arm around his shoulders, bringing the former to the latter's side in a warm gesture of affection. And with a cautious look up, Baal scoffed at seeing the wind primal's lips stretched into a wide grin, his free hand attempting to contain the laugh that threatened to spill from his tongue. So with a roll of his eyes and a glance at his purple feline, Baal sighed, "go on, you idiot," he grumbled.

And at Baal's permission, Nezha burst out into a fit of laughter, loud and booming as the echoes swept across the barren terrain and lifted into the deepened purple skies in waves of joy. Baal huffed at this, the previous red returning to his features as Nezha leaned down and pressed an affectionate kiss to his temple and another one on his cheek-- his happiness knowing no bounds for the way he chuckled in between his acts of compassion. "Serenading me, now are we, Baal?" He grinned.

"_Shut up_," the earth primal hissed in reply, "you're the one making it seem that way."

The wind primal stifled another chuckle, but his smile was quick in turning from teasing to warm, "I appreciate your words," he hummed, "I'm not sure what I would've done had you left me, but I'm thankful that you think of me as the same."

"You're stupid if you think I would've left you-"

_Ah_.

_There were the tears again_.

Both Baal and Nezha widened their eyes at the former's tears, and the earth primal tsked in mild frustration and embarrassment. 

He supposed his emotions were finally catching up, huh?

The mere image of his wind companion crying must've triggered something, more or less. Or perhaps it was Nezha thinking that he was a monstrosity undeserving of human properties? Or was it because Nezha truly thought that Baal would leave him after knowing how ruthless he was during the War?

_He didn't know_.

But Baal let Nezha wipe away his tears with gentle fingers, his voice resonating with soft concern but Baal couldn't bother to listen to what his partner was saying.

_He was to blame, wasn't it?_

Baal's closeted nature was what led Nezha to think of the possibility that he would leave.

_How self-centered he was._

And so Baal softly brushed away Nezha's hands, making the latter quirk a brow in surprise until the earth primal gently placed his very own gloved hand atop Nezha's head. "You're stupid," he mumbled, avoiding the dual elemental's widened gaze, "why would I leave you if I love you?"

Baal felt Nezha stiffen.

_Ah, he must've said something wrong-_

But there was laughter once more, one that was even more joyous than the previous one and resonated with an unruly happiness that it made Baal's very own core feel warm. His features dusted pink when Nezha moved the former's hand to instead rest upon his cheek, his chuckles dying out until Baal was left to see only the wind primal's softened smile. "Am I allowed to say that I'm no longer a weapon if I can experience love as well?"

Baal blinked, surprised, before letting out a loud sigh-- though, the grin upon his very own lips contradicted his annoyed actions. "Wasn't that already obvious enough?" He huffed, mustering a quiet chuckle.

Nezha grinned, exchanging a triumphant glance with Hannibal. He leaned down, stealing a swift kiss from Baal before resting his forehead against the earth primal's very own, humming in wordless contentment. "I love you, Baal," he voiced softly, chuckling, "know that I will always support you, whether that be on the battlefield or as your... _boyfriend_?" Nezha blinked, "is that what the skyfarers called us?"

Baal's cheeks flushed a dark red, his crimson eyes closing as he attempted to stomach down his embarrassment.

Yes, that was correct. 

But would Baal tell that to Nezha?

... _No_.

So instead, Baal reopened his eyes, almost immediately locking onto Nezha's more than curious gaze as the former merely shrugged, retracting himself from the dual elemental as he grudgingly stood up from the dust littered terrain, brushing the grains from his clothing. "I don't know," he replied curtly, glancing at the now darkened purple sky, "but let's go, it's getting cold."

Nezha, immediately seeing through Baal, chuckled at this-- grin only widening when Baal shot a warning glare at him. He followed suit in standing up, patting off the stray specks of debris from his tattered scarf before taking a hold of Baal's gloved hand. And when the music primal raised a brow at this, he was met with warmth that radiated off of his partner's hand and transferred onto his own. "If you were cold, you could've said so," Nezha chuckled, snapping his fingers to alight a spark, smirking.

Baal rolled his eyes, reluctantly intertwining his digits with Nezha's and tugging on his hand. "Showoff, are you now?" He scoffed.

"Only for you," the wind primal replied, shooting a teasing grin at Baal before leading the way.

Baal let out a silent sigh as he followed suit, glancing at Hannibal who purred upon seeing his master's tinted cheeks.

Although Nezha's consciousness was certainly a surprise for Baal, that didn't matter much to him. He may have once lived for battle and seeing the corpses of the dead, and he certainly caused Baal quite a few annoyances every now and then...

But even if Nezha wasn't entirely convinced that he was a weapon no longer, Baal would still continue to stay by his side.

It was only natural as his boyfriend, right?

Baal smiled softly at this, gently squeezing his companion's hand and immediately receiving the same gesture back.

_His resonance was truly one that Baal loved._

**Author's Note:**

> 6000+ words... what not writing in a month can do to you, huh--
> 
> As I continue to pray for playable Nezzy, more natabaal !! (((o(*°▽°*)o))) I'm sorry for not feeding y'all in a month my children, but I am back on my bullshit until cygames gives the Nezha nation rights-
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed ~
> 
> twitter: @flxmelxnce


End file.
